Core E: Outreach Recruitment and Education Core Project Summary/Abstract The Outreach Recruitment and Education Core (OREC) is a liaison between the Knight Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and the research participants, their caregivers, the professional community, and community partners. OREC provides forums for Core Leaders and their laboratory members to share their research with the lay community, health professionals and academic audiences. OREC also recruits participants for all Center research projects, with a special emphasis on recruitment of African Americans (AAs). As this liaison, OREC has three central aims: recruitment, education and training. The OREC aims for 2015-2020 are summarized as follows: 1. To facilitate the recruitment and retention of participants in the ADRC `s Clinical Core cohort to achieve the Core's goals: 100 new participants in the next 5 years with a retention rate of at least 80%. OREC recruitment goals will emphasize participation in biomarker studies and AA recruitment. The African American Advisory Board (AAAB) and community partnerships with the Saint Louis Chapters of the Alzheimer's Association and the Links, Inc. will be maintained by OREC to further the Knight ADRC recruitment goals. 2. To inform and raise awareness of lay individuals and health professionals concerning healthy aging, AD and related disorders and Knight ADRC research with the goal of educating at least 4,000 people per year. Using the Knight ADRC website, educational materials and lectures, OREC will coordinate events for research participants and the lay community, including the annual ADRC Participants' Breakfast. OREC will host educational events for Knight ADRC and other WUSM faculty and staff and other health care professionals including the weekly Tuesday Noon Knight ADRC seminars and the annual State of the ADRC lecture. The OREC will also host an international Berg Symposium every three years to address a topical research theme and an annual Seay Lecture to continually emphasize the important role of AA research volunteers. 3. To provide educational opportunities for junior trainees. The OREC will host 1-2 visiting scholars, foreign or domestic, annually to be mentored by Knight ADRC researchers. The OREC will also host a variety of trainees from undergraduate students through fellows with the goal of fostering an interest in AD clinical care and/or research through Knight ADRC externships, Knight ADRC postdoctoral fellowships, and medical student/resident programs, including the Dementia Understanding Opportunity (DUO) program. Last, OREC will provide training opportunities for clinicians and researchers interested in CDR certification and will process requests for use of the CDR and AD8 in studies both academic and industry sponsored.